Just A Girl
by Buffy1987
Summary: A sequel to my Hush Rewrite (Buffy/Tara) fic. This fic takes place 4 weeks after Hush, about the time Faith wakes up from her coma. Buffy/Tara cuteness ahead...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Buffy's POV**

It's been four weeks since Tara and I started hanging out and I've been so happy, I can't even remember if I've ever been so happy and comfortable around someone. If anyone had told me I'd find that happiness and peace with another girl, I would have called them insane.

It's true, though. I care about Tara a lot, and if I don't see her for a few hours, I start missing her like crazy. It's so easy to like her; she's just so nice and thoughtful and always manages to make me feel special, without even trying.

I think I'm actually falling in love with her and it scares me a little, because I've never been with a woman before. But, her kisses and touch are just so… I don't think she knows what she does to me.

She met my friends 4 weeks ago, when we were all mute, but when I'm with her, it's mostly just the two of us and no one knows about the kissing and cuddling part, my friends all think we're just good friends.

It's not that I'm ashamed to tell them about Tara and my feelings for her, which just keep getting stronger; I just like having something that's just mine… Being the Slayer doesn't help my social and love life, and even though I have great friends I'm grateful for, I like being with Tara and just be me, the normal Buffy, not the Slayer Buffy.

Whenever I'm with the Gang, Slayer Buffy has to resurface cause we all deal with demony things, but when I'm with Tara I tell her just a bit about my job and spend the rest of the time talking about school, music, art, our lives before Sunnydale…

I love finding out more about her, but she never really wants to talk about her family, she kinda closes up when we get to that subject, so I don't push it.

But, I swear to all the gods and saints that exist in the world, if I find out that she won't talk about them cause they hurt her somehow, I'm gonna kick their asses so hard they won't be able to sit for a month. Slayerness can be handy sometimes…

She's got a class at the moment, and I'm in my room, writing this because I just had to tell someone, and this little pink diary will be quiet about it.

I can't believe I almost forgot to mention this: Giles called me half an hour ago to tell me that Faith woke up from a coma. Great. It's so like her to come back like a hurricane just when my life is starting to not suck.

Just hope she'll feel all rested and willing to talk things out without gutting me with that infamous knife…

I actually liked Faith; I think she was my first girl crush. Well, maybe 'crush' is a strong word, but I can't say I wasn't a little interested… I still feel bad cause I stabbed her, and I hope she'll let me apologize. We could make a great team, I'd much rather be on her good side than her enemy.

See what happens.

Right now I'm seriously nervous about her coming back, she can be so wild and cruel if she wants to and I don't want her to be mean to Tara. I don't care what she says or does to me, but I don't want her to hurt Tara in any way.

Faith always wanted what I had, and can't blame her for it, actually. She was alone when she got here and it was supposed to be a big thing for her, she was supposed to be the Slayer, but everyone acted like I was THE Slayer, and we kinda treated her like a sidekick. It must have been hard for her, I just hope I'll have a chance to make things right.

But, if she touches Tara… I'll have to consider gutting her again. Ok, really hope it won't get that bad… Really, really hope so!


	2. Chapter 1- This Year's Girl

Faith wandered around the streets of Sunnydale, still feeling really out of the loop and strangely weak after lying down still for eight months.

When she found out about Mayor's death she got sad, cause as evil and demony as he was, he cared for and treated her better than anyone had ever before. The second person she thought about was Buffy, of course. That little bony ass blondie managed to take away the only person in the world that cared about her and now she was all alone again.

She was used to being alone, Faith had learned to take care of herself much before she got her Slayer powers, but she hoped becoming a Slayer would change that. Underneath all the toughness and bad attitude was a really lonely and scared girl who just wanted to be accepted.

Buffy was so much fun at the beginning, Faith felt bad about everything that went wrong between them, but it seemed it was too late to try to make things better.

After she'd found the little gadget the Mayor had left for her, she went to look for Buffy and the Gang.

Willow, Xander, Giles and a blonde girl Faith didn't know were sitting at a table at the Magic Box, but Buffy wasn't there, it was very disappointing. She headed towards Revello Drive, but all the lights were off.

_Did Buffy move away or something?-_Faith thought and checked the mailbox. There was a letter for Joyce, from Buffy… who was, apparently at college and lived in the Stevenson Hall.

"Bingo!"-Faith whispered to herself and headed there. She wanted to see Buffy at least for a moment because she thought it was really strange that Buffy hadn't been at the Scooby Meeting. Maybe the Golden Girl was busy being not so golden with her undead boyfriend.

Faith couldn't help getting angry when she thought about how easy it was for Buffy to stab her, just cause she thought it would save her first true love. Just thinking about it made Faith wanna puke. How can someone's first love be a frigging vampire? Especially THE Slayer's true love. Oh, irony, oh irony.

When she reached the campus, Faith started looking for 'Summers' in the book of residents because she didn't know how to use a computer, which would have made things way simpler for her. It took her over ten minutes to find out which room Buffy was in-214 Stevenson.

Just when Faith started thinking she'd actually have to climb up the walls to find her blonde counterpart, she heard Buffy's voice coming from behind her and she quickly hid behind the counter.

"Tara, I have to go meet my friends now… Wish I could stay longer, time with you always flies. You can come with me if you want to…"

"N-no, it's ok, I don't wanna in-intrude…"

"You wouldn't intrude…"

"Next time, maybe…"

"I wouldn't go, but it's important. Faith's out of a coma, and I wanna know if they know anything. Maybe she doesn't even remember anything; I'd like to find her to make sure she's ok."

"Good luck, Buffy. I hope you and Faith will manage to work things out…"

"Me too, Tara…"-Buffy said and Faith was really surprised when she heard Buffy's tone of voice; she sounded almost sad, not at all bitchy or angry.

She got even more surprised when Buffy leaned in and kissed that Tara girl, looking at her like she was the most perfect creature in the world.

"See you later…"-Buffy said and walked away. Tara headed back upstairs, and Faith got out of her hiding place and just stood there, still trying to process everything…

_Buffy isn't dating Angel anymore… She's dating a girl, and she doesn't seem to be angry with me, or in the mood to fight me even after everything I'd done to her. _

At that moment she surprised herself; she didn't think 'After everything she'd done to me', it was 'After everything I'd done to her'.

It made her think and she wondered what she would have done if she'd been in Buffy's shoes. _Stop it, she messed you up so bad, took everything from you, what's your problem now? See, now she's happy and she's got a girlfriend, and she never took your flirting seriously, because she was as straight as a stake. If she had, maybe things would have been different…-_an annoying little voice appeared in Faith's head and she shushed it.

She had no idea what to do or feel at that moment and she figured things would get a bit easier once she actually talked to Buffy. Or fought her, they were always so good at that…


	3. Chapter 2- Second Chances

Buffy ran towards the Magic Box, hoping the Gang wouldn't bite her head off for being late-again. She was late so many times since she started hanging out with Tara… but she didn't really feel bad about it… She just felt bad cause they didn't know she was falling in love with the blonde Wicca, but she didn't really know how to bring it up, especially not now that Faith was awake and they all had stuff to worry about.

"Sorry I'm late!"-Buffy yelled when she burst into the Magic Box. "Do you have any news about Faith?"

"Buffy, you never come on time anymore. Is there anything you're not telling us? Faith beat up a woman and stole her clothes, and she could be anywhere now. She might have even left Sunnydale, but I doubt that is what happened. She's very strong and dangerous now, Buffy, you should be careful."-Giles warned her and looked at Buffy like he had her under a microscope, she felt like he could see right through her.

"You didn't sleep in our room last night. I know I spend a lot of time with Riley lately, but last night I really wanted to hang out with you so I went to our dorm room and you never showed up. I got worried."-Willow said and also looked at Buffy pointedly and curiously.

"Come on, guys, Buffy just probably found a fuck buddy. She's a pretty girl, I'd fuck her too if she had boy parts!"-Anya said, directly as ever and Buffy blushed pretty bad.

"She's blushing; you might be right about the fuck buddy."-Xander commented, looking more curious now.

"Guys, I don't have a fuck buddy! Let's talk about Faith, please! I think she might go to the apartment where we last fought. I think I should go check it out."-Buffy said and glared at all of them with her famous 'Buffy look'.

Willow still didn't believe there was no one Buffy was interested in, but she decided to talk to her about it in private. Buffy was right, now it was time to focus on Faith.

As much as Buffy wanted to tell them about Tara, it wasn't how she wanted to tell them. She wanted Tara to be present too. She wanted her to be there with her at that moment too, because, somehow, Tara had a very calming effect on Buffy. Whenever she freaked about something or other, Tara's gentle hands on her neck and shoulders, pressing slowly, made her relax and forget about everything.

Sometimes even just her little half smile did the trick.

"You're not planning on going to that apartment alone, are you?"-Xander asked, worried about his best friend.

"Of course I'm going alone. I don't want her to hurt any of you more than she already has. Maybe she doesn't even wanna hurt anyone, but I can't risk that… I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry about me."-Buffy said, and opened the door to leave.

"What, you're just going there, weaponless?"-Willow asked, she was never a big fan of Faith's and she also worried about her friend.

"I'll be fine, Will, promise. See you soon."-Buffy ran out and jogged towards Faith's place.

Faith was also on her way to the apartment, she just wanted to sit there and think about everything. She walked, lost in thoughts, when she saw Buffy run right towards her.

They both stopped, surprised.

"Oh hey… Faith."

"B. Running from someone?"

"Actually, just running to you."

"Do you think it's wise to run around looking for someone you almost killed?"

"I was hoping we could talk it out… or fight it out, if you prefer it. How are you?"

"Five by five, B. Had eight months to sleep and rest."-Faith said, sarcasm pouring from every word.

"Faith, I didn't wanna hurt you that bad. If you hadn't jumped I would have saved both you and Angel."-Buffy said, cause despite all the hurt Faith had caused her, every day she wished for her to wake up.

Now that Faith was awake again, she wanted things to be different.

"So, what, now you wanna hug and make up?"

"Well, yeah… If you need anything, I'm here to help…"

"Stop acting like Saint Buffy, would you?!"-Faith flipped cause Buffy surprised her with her kindness and she didn't think she deserved it then.

Before she thought about anything, Faith punched Buffy in the face and Buffy punched her back hard. "C'mon, Faith, we don't have to fight now!"-Buffy yelled and Faith ran off as fast as she could.

Buffy ran after her, and yelled: "Faith, come with me, stop running!"

"What the hell do you want, Buffy?! Leave me alone!"-Faith yelled and stopped running.

"Come with me, to my dorm room. I'll give you some clothes and you can shower and eat something. If you wanna fight then, we can do it too, but I won't let you wander around alone now that you just woke up!"-Buffy said and got surprised when she saw tears in Faith's eyes.

"Why are you being kind to me?! I hurt you and your friends!"-Faith yelled and Buffy caught her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She expected Faith to push her or punch her, but instead Faith hugged her tightly and whispered: "I'm so sorry…"

"I know, I know…"-Buffy whispered and they slid down to the ground, in a tight hug. They just kneeled there, Faith sobbed into her neck, holding her tightly.

"C'mon, Faith, let's go to my dorm room."-Buffy whispered after at least ten minutes; her heart hurting because of Faith's tears and sobs.

Faith finally got up, Buffy caught her hand and they walked to Stevenson Hall in silence.

"Hey, B… I saw you with your girlfriend earlier. She's cute."-Faith couldn't help saying and Buffy looked at her, surprised and looking worried.

"Faith, I don't know if you still wanna hurt me or not, but if you do, leave Tara out of it. She's the kindest person I've ever met and I'd do ANYTHING to protect her."-Buffy said, her voice serious and a bit threatening.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone, B. Damn, never thought you'd go gay. I thought no one would turn you if I couldn't."

Buffy couldn't believe her own ears. "What, are you saying that you wanted me; that your flirting wasn't just fooling around?"

"It doesn't matter."-Faith said and let go of Buffy's hand.

They entered Buffy's dorm room, Tara was there waiting for Buffy and reading A Book Of Spells.

"Hey, sweetie… H-hi, F-Faith."-Tara stuttered, Faith's presence was making her a bit nervous.

Faith nodded and Buffy said: "Brought Faith here to give her some clothes and food, and so she could shower. Don't worry, we sorted things out."

"G-good."-Tara gave Buffy a little nervous smile and looked at Faith again, who looked like she was really uncomfortable. Her aura wasn't as bright as Buffy's… Even though she was also a Slayer, Faith's aura was a lot darker and kinda all over the place. It seemed to Tara that Faith was having a serious fight with herself at that very moment, and it was making her nervous.

"Ta, B. So, where can I shower?"-Faith asked and Buffy led her to a bathroom.

Faith stood in the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a moment.

She looked and felt like crap, but she thought things would finally get a bit better. She took off her clothes and a gadget the Mayor had left for her dropped out.

Faith just stared at it for a few minutes and then an idea hit her… She let the water run and got in the shower, thinking about it, and the more she thought, the better it looked in her head…


End file.
